


Free Range

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Kaito goes grocery shopping.





	Free Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corgasbord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/gifts).



> hey renee i was gonna post this anonymously but i knew we'd just have another class trial thing and also i have no dignity.

The grocery store was particularly busy that morning. Kaito had, quite literally, ran into several people on his way through the building.

The last thing on his list now was ‘eggs.’ If he could find those and then leave, then he wouldn’t have to go back for another two weeks.

There was only one carton left of the brand that he usually bought. Kaito reached down, about to snatch it, when his hand met with another person’s. He looked up, to see that he and another man had reached for the organic, free range eggs at the same time.

Instantly, they locked eyes. Kaito felt sweat form on his brow as he met the gaze of the admittedly rather attractive man. Not that he felt attraction personally. He could simply appreciate the wonderful aesthetic of another person. Short black hair, a cap that obscured one of his eyes, and plain dark clothing.

“You go ahead,” he said, retracting his hand from the brown carton. He instantly wanted to kick himself- that was the last of the eggs! Now he had to settle for an inferior brand.

He studied the other man as he picked up the eggs and added them to his cart. He had some defined muscles, enough to show that he worked out. Kaito was no couch potato, but it was impressive to see. 

Around his neck was a lanyard that bore the logo of the nearby university. Was he a student? Kaito glanced up to see a wrinkled brow. No, this man was a professor. Kaito felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Thanks, I owe you,” the man chuckled, “I don’t know what my wife would have said if I didn’t get these.”

Kaito’s face burned. So what, the guy had a wife. Why did he care? He opened his mouth to reply, but it came out as a poorly formed stutter, “Y-Yeah, no problem, m-man.”

What the hell was he so nervous for?

The dark haired man offered him a small smile, then returned to his cart and pushed it away.

Kaito stood frozen in the aisle, not knowing what to do with himself. The mysterious strangers had left him with only confusion, and a pounding heart.

And it terrified him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://mukurouikusaba.tumblr.com/post/165169314705/tripleclown-tripleclown-jiluan-jiluan  
> based off the best post I've ever seen in my life


End file.
